


The Third Date

by Jikiyeong



Category: EXO, KaiSoo - Fandom, kaido - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Freeform, Ice Skating, M/M, Oneshot, i lov it, this is rlly cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jikiyeong/pseuds/Jikiyeong
Summary: Jongin and Kyungsoo go to the ice skating rink on their third date, what will be the outcome of their love for each other?





	

Jongin pulled up in front of Kyungsoo's house, it was already their third date and they were going to the ice rink. Jongin never ice skated before, but Kyungsoo suggested it. He even threw out a pun saying it would "break the ice", making Jongin laugh. Kyungsoo shuffled out of his house into the bitter winter wind, wrapped in a winter jacket with the fluffy hood up and a pair of gloves. He locked his door, before shivering his way to his date's car. Kyungsoo opened to the door and gave Jongin a smile that could make even the coldest days warm. "Hi" he quietly said before entering the car, Jongin smiled and greeted him back warmly. There was still that awkward third date feeling lingering in the air, making the couple act nervous with their interactions. Once Kyungsoo settled in the car and was secured, he immediately put his now bare hands to the heater as an attempt to warm them up. "It is absolutely freezing outside Jongin, do you have a jacket?" Kyungsoo questioned, sounding slightly concerned. Jongin smiled at him shyly and pointed to the backseat, were a heavy jacket laid. "Of course i do silly! I wouldn't of survived shoveling my car out of the snow. You would've had to go on a date with an ice block!" Kyungsoo laughed, leaning towards him a bit. Jongin watched him grin with joy, "well, shall we be on our way?" Kyungsoo nodded, looking down at his feet timidly. Jongin didnt wait another second to take off, making their way to the Ice Rink.

The car ride was a comfortable silence, only the noise of a couple of pop songs soundlessly playing in the background. When they arrived, they walked closely together to try to keep warm, hurrying to the doors to escape the cold. Jongin payed both of their ways, even though Kyungsoo insisted. "Your my hyung, i want to pay for you." Jongin said, sitting at one of the many placed benches to put their skates on. Kyungsoo pushed his arm playfully, "I will repay you some how, even if you deny it." They laced up their skates, but Jongin struggled with lacing up one of them. Kyungsoo sat and stared at him, grinning at the blushing Jongin who was avoiding eye contact. He kneeled down and gentle started helping the young man, pulling and tightening the laces. Jongin sat their quietly, watching his date help him. Kyunsoo finished assisting him, and looked up to the flustered boy. "You know... i-i didnt need help..i almost got it" he said, looking away from him. Kyungsoo stood up, and offered his hand. Jongin looked up to him, and took his hand before standing up. "Woah, this is weird" he blurted out, stumbling on the blades. Kyungsoo smiled at him before saying, "You'll get used to it, just be careful". He was still holding onto Jongin's hand, before switching it out and holding it bashfully. Neither of them said anything, but just wobbled to the entrance. Kyungsoo went on first, and assisted Jongin onto the ice. He stepped onto it slowly, gripping onto Kyungsoo's shoulders for dear life. They joined hands again, less shy and but still awkward. Kyungsoo then began to teach Jongin to move, "Push your skates out, but dont go too fast. Its just like skating with inline skates." Jongin carefully did as he was instructed, and began to keep a steady pace with Kyungsoo. "Wow, this is really easy!" Jongin exclaimed, until his skates slipped out from under him and fell on his behind. Kyungsoo laughed, fog coming out of his mouth from the cold. He helped Jongin up, before grabbing both of his hands and leading him backwards. "Amazing... You're such a good ice skater" Kyungsoo looked at his feet, grinning from the compliment,  
"Your pretty good yourself, im impressed."  
Jongin playfully scoffed at his hyung, "Are you kidding!? I took 10 steps and i fell right on my butt! Kyungsoo, you're incredible!" He said, shaking Kyungsoo's hands up and down. He laughed at the boy, leaning in again like before. Kyungsoo's skates slipped, but he kept himself up. They continue to skate around the rink, smiling and softly laughing at ones words. "Your hands are really hansome, and soft too." Kyungsoo said, admiring the fingers interlaced between his own. "Maybe you should hold them more often" Jongin whispered back. Kyungsoo stopped in his tracks, his pink cheeks turned a deep red as a smile spread across his face. And suddenly, Kyungsoo slipped and fell into Jongin's chest, making the both of them collapse onto the ground. Kyungsoo rested gently on Jongin's chest, which radiated heat from it. He pushed his upper body up to look at Jongin, who was also sitting up. Their eyes met, and suddenly, a small laugh emerged from Kyungsoo. Then pure laughter arose from the both of them. Jongin leaned his head in to touch Kyungsoo's forehead as the laughing died down. "My ass hurts.. and my chest" Kyungsoo smiled at him again, "Come on, lets go sit down. I landed on top of you hard" Both of them carefully stood up, and followed the wall all the way yo the entrance.

They sat close together, still grinning a bit from the sudden heart racing event. "Uh... sorry for falling on top of you. Are you feeling better?" Kyungsoo asked, fiddling with his hands. Jongin smiled and looked down, biting his bottom lip, "Im fine, dont apologize. I was hoping you were okay, you also fell pretty hard" Kyungsoo's eyes shot up to his, wide open and eyebrows lifted, "Oh no im fine, seriously. Are you hungry? I can get us some food" Jongin flashes him a warm smile, "That'd be wonderful" Kyungsoo stood up and walked over to the vending machine in a side hallway. Jongin rested his head on his hand and continued to moved his eyes subtly to his hyung, he then began to admire his body. He had a small stature, but held himself with a strong stench of masculinity. His heavy jacket resting on his shoulders, and his black skinny jeans loosely clung to his legs. But one thing stood out strongly, his butt. It looked so out of place on such a masculine body, it popped out in a perfect half circle. When Kyungsoo bent down to pick up their snacks, Jongin's chest began to grow tight, and he quickly adverted his eyes. But they were quickly pulled back to the man walking back to him, grinning. "Youre such a pervert" Kyungsoo whispered leaning in a bit, before sitting back down. Jongin felt the blood rush to his face and his heart pounded in his chest. He began to protest, "I-I wasnt looking a-at you- i-its not what you think!" Kyungsoo was smiling, laughing a bit. "Jongin, its okay, Im playing around" He pushed his arm, laughing completely now. "Here kid, eat your snacks." Kyungsoo handed Jongin, who was still flustered, a chocolate bar. "I didnt know what you liked, but this reminded me of you." Jongin smiled, his feet fiddling under him. "Thank you hyung" he opened up the package and began to break off the pieces of chocolate. They finished up their snacks before quickly returning back into the ice.

After about 20 minutes of skating, both of them were cold and exhausted. They moved off the ice, and sat down breathing heavily. "Ah, its so cold" Kyungsoo said, wiggling his body. "Im exhaused.. and cold" Jongin said, tiredly looking at him. "Agreed, im super tired. Do you want to call it a day?" Kyungsoo replied, tilting his head to the side smiling. They both agreed to leave, wobbling from the sudden shoe change, hand in hand.

The ride back to Kyungsoo's wasn't as quiet, and they laughed and joked about the day. Once Jongin parked in front of his house, the air became still. Both of them avoided eye contact, "Thank you so much for today, i had a lot of fun, Jongin." Kyungsoo said, smiling at his feet. Jongin swallowed the lump in his throat and turned his head to Kyungsoo's direction, still avoiding eye contact. "I did too, it was amazing. I kinda like ice skating.. and i-i kinda like you too or whatever..." he said, slowly getting quieter towards the end of his statement. Jongin looked up at Kyungsoo to see his reaction, but found his lips full of his hyung's plush lips. It was gentle, and slowly curved into a smile. Their heads rested against each other when they pulled away, and they smiled at each other. "So, i guess ill be seeing you again?" Kyungsoo asked, touching Jongin's hand. "O-of course! Only if you want to though.." Kyungsoo smiled warmly again, and then disappearing out of the car.


End file.
